Talk:Red/@comment-4793205-20120128063751/@comment-25222742-20140317031508
I think red has a lot of enemies. Some of them are just frenemies. I don't know who his most major enemy is, but he sure has shown a lot of hatred for lots of people in the show and some of them, he seems to hate with a burning passion that never stops making him see them as what I'd call an enemy. Here they are. *Broseph - Red hates him because he is a douchebag and he thinks he's awesomer than him. He is also always trying to steal Stacy from him. Fortunately for Red, he is always killing him to make him shut up. *Earl Grey - Yeah, It's pretty obvious that these people are mortal enemies. However, Earl Grey is only familiar with Red when he's in the form of Batman so he's only his enemy in his secret identity form. *Jason - Red and Jason are sort of frenemies. Jason and Red are friends most of the time, but did you see what Red did to him in the episode "Y U So Meme?" He hated his guts with a burning passion and he did all of that stuff to him. However, I think that was only in that one episode. In all of the other episodes where their seen together, Red and Jason seem to be good friends. *The Raccoon - Another Frenemy to Red. Red had made The Raccoon his enemy and he declared revenge on him when they first met. The events of this were shown in the episode "Robot Frog," but then due to the events of the episode "A Bee or Something," The Raccoon dropped his fists of rage for him and decided to be friends with him instead. So they used to be enemies with a one-sided hate relationship only biased on The Raccoon, but now they have become good friends. *The Fat Ugly Girl - The Fat Ugly Girl is in love with Red and won't stop bugging him and Red is always telling her to go home on countless occasions. Seems like a decent rivalry aside from the bias toward Red being on top, but I don't think she's his main enemy. *Lord Takagami - Okay we've seen the movie, but I don't think that he will ever return again. Not exactly what I would call a rivalry if it only happened once. *Blue - Okay this is the big one. Red and Blue are best friends, but on countless occasions have they gotten on each others nerves and drove each other insane. Yes, Red seems to be the one who pisses off Blue more, but Blue has done lots of things to piss Red off. They both have definitely come to the point of pure hatred and rivalry for each other tons of times especially in the movie, but they still always manage to pull through and become friends again. They seem to be too friendly to he enemies. Their probably not even frenemies. They are just too good of friends to be mortal enemies. So yeah, there you have it. None of the ones I listed are prefect for his mortal enemies, I know I'm sorry, but out of all of them I'd have to say that the ones that best portray Red's enemies have to be Broseph and Earl Grey. I don't know if they'll ever make any enemies in the show that are more official of enemyy, but ... I think we've got some goos stuff that's about as good as it gets.